Double Life
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: As an undercover agent, Emmett must keep his real life hidden. But will the love of his life be able to handle the secrets that come about after he is injured?


"_**Love, Actually" O/S Contest**_

_**PenName: One of Eddie's Girls **_

_**Title: Double Life**_

_**Word Count: 4743**_

_**Rating: M (just because I'm not sure)**_

_**Pairing: Emmett and ?**_

_**Summary: As an undercover agent, Emmett must keep his real life hidden. But will the love of his life be able to handle the secrets that come about after he is injured?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight, I just love to play with Emmett and mess with the characters SM created.**_

_**AN: This was my entry to the love Actually contest… Thank you to my wifey for the inspiration for the story… and of course to all the ladies who keep me company while I write in WC's.**_

_*****DL*****_

"I can't fucking do this anymore!" Emmett said as he slammed his large hands on his bosses desk.

"Rein it in McCarty." Johnny, his boss, chastised him. "I know this is hard..."

"Hard? You think it's just hard?" Emmett cut him off, "It's been damn near impossible. I've been doing this for years now. How much longer do I have to be away from my family?"

Johnny looked at his best agent sympathetically. He knew ten years of being undercover was hard and McCarty was the only agent in the organization that has spent the most time in. "Listen, I promise you it's almost over. We are really close to getting the main man in charge… well woman." He said the last part with a small chuckle. He never would've imagined that the person calling all the shots in one of the largest drug cartels was a woman.

"John, I have missed seeing my kids grow up, I do quick stops at home, telling my poor wife that I have work to do, to what? Go and force myself to pretend to love that other frigid, uptight, bitch?" The double life that he was being forced to live was wearing extremely hard on Emmett as of late. Especially when he saw how big his girls were getting the last trip home. Veronica was almost as tall as her mother, and Amanda already had a little boyfriend. He remembered growling a little when his wife told him that little tidbit. When she laughed at his reaction, he told her it was wrong for a fifteen year old having a boyfriend. That was the moment that it all really hit him. When he started the undercover assignment that he was on, both of his girls were just starting school, and now one was a freshman in high school, and the other was in middle school.

"All right McCarty, talk to me. What is up with Hale? What are we still missing in order to convict her?" Hoping that this would help refocus his best agent, John put an end to the family discussion.

Taking the hint -and appreciating it. Emmett began explaining that Hale was planning to bring in a new shipment in the next few weeks. He also explained that as far as he knew this would be the first time she'd invited anyone to go with her to prepare everything. Johnny tried to placate his best agent.

The two put a plan of action together on how they would manage to get McCarty out as soon as the arrests were made and the drugs seized. With the plans in place, Emmett made his way out of the building.

To anyone who came by the office building that housed the agencies headquarters, it looked like an ordinary accounting firm. The story was that Emmett Cullen was an accountant that could help launder money for the cartel. This was how Emmett started off in the organization. He was brought in by one of the lower rung people that the agency had managed to turn informant. He began making his way up the ranks slowly over the years until he finally met Rosalie Hale. He courted her for a few years, and then one night proposed; just as the agency planned. That was two years prior, and since that time, he had been able to get closer and closer to the root of the cartel. He honestly couldn't wait for the day when it was over and done with. He hated himself every night that he was forced to have sex with Rosalie; he refused to call it making love because that he only did with his beautiful wife. If anyone could look into his head they would laugh at the fact that the only way he was able to get himself hard to be with Rose was to picture his angel. If he was honest with himself, just thinking of her had him sporting a semi. Emmett was such a good agent that he never slipped in chanting her name when he climaxed.

_*****DL*****_

The week passed by quickly, and Johnny and Emmett put the final touches into place. On Friday evening, Emmett and Rose enjoyed a night out before heading to the docks to await the delivery of fifty kilos of cocaine that was being sent from South America. Just as the ship was due to arrive, Rose pulled Emmett into a quiet corner and told him that she had a surprise for him once they got home. Not thinking of what she could be referring to, Emmett chuckled to himself. The thought that she was never going home again, and how he would finally be rid of her for good made him laugh.

"DEA! Everyone down on the ground hands up," were the words Rosalie heard just as she was leaning in to try to kiss Emmett. Pissed that her intimate moment was ruined, Rosalie growled, and told her trusted bodyguard Nathan to shoot the fuckers that interrupted her.

_God Damn It,_ Emmett thought to himself, pissed off that he was not carrying his agency issued Glock so he could protect himself. He ducked quickly behind some pallets in the warehouse, hoping they would provide him with some cover. "Johnny, I need a gun," Emmett called out to his boss, hoping that he could get his hands on a weapon to help his fellow agents out.

Stunned by what she heard coming out of her husband's mouth, Rosalie stared at him in a confused stupor. _He's a fucking agent? He's been fucking lying and using me?_ She thought painfully. She truly loved the man that helped bring her down. Angry and hurt, she ordered Nathan to go after Emmett.

Emmett felt the sting of the bullet just as Nathan did as his boss ordered. The thoughts of his beautiful angel fluttered through his mind just before losing consciousness.

_*****DL*****_

"Mrs. McCarty?" asked the officer who knocked on the door at two in the morning. Knowing that this young man wouldn't be in front of her at this time of night if it were not something serious, she began to shake.

Seeing the beautiful wife of one of his most respected co-workers, Officer Clearwater stepped forward to catch her just before she fainted.

After helping Mrs. McCarty regain consciousness, Officer Clearwater began to explain that Agent McCarty was shot in the line of duty, and was currently undergoing surgery at Olympic Medical Center.

Ms. McCarty could not figure out how her husband would have gotten shot if all he did was drive a big rig. And what did they mean by in the line of duty? Was driving trucks really considered that big of a risk? Or even that big much of a special duty? _I guess if he was in charge of driving some big merchandise it could get a little dangerous, but healways told me he only had to drive a few states away, and never hauled anything that would appeal to others_.

Trying to figure out the look on Mrs. McCarty's face, Officer Clearwater asked her if there was anything he could do for her. When she declined, he politely made his move to leave. Just as he reached the door, he looked back at her and said, "Mr. McCarty is one of the strongest men I have ever met, and I have full faith that he will pull through."

With those words, she watched the officer go out her door, his parting words confusing her further. Not really having time to ponder her confusion at the moment, she got up from the chair she was sitting on and went to get ready to go to her husband.

Walking quickly up the stairs, she first made her way to Amanda's and Veronica's rooms to let them know what was going on. Both girls were worried about their father, and quickly agreed to get up and get ready to leave. Once in her own room, Mrs. McCarty rushed to find herself clothes that would be comfortable enough to spend an unknown number of hours in the hospital, including a sweater that her husband wore during his college years.

_*****DL*****_

Once they finally arrived, the three McCarty women quickly asked where they could find their loved one. Upon seeing the look of concern on their faces, the nurse quickly showed them to where the surgical waiting room was. The room was filled with people, and Mrs. McCarty couldn't figure out who they were, or why they were there.

A man wearing a vest that displayed the letters DEA walked up to them, extending his hand to Mrs. McCarty first. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Captain John Green. I am your husband's supervising officer." The look on her face must have been one of even greater confusion because Mr. Green explained in further detail. "Your husband is actually a DEA agent that has been undercover for the last ten years." At that, Mrs. McCarty completely paled. How could she be married to a man that she didn't even really know.

"How long has he been doing this?" she asked.

Johnny could hear the emotions that the woman in front of him was holding back. "I can't be the one to tell you that, ma'am; you will have to wait until Emmett is out of surgery," Johnny explained to her, hoping that was enough to placate her for now. Even if she was the way Emmett described her, he knew quite well that the explanation would not hold up. No, she was stubborn, and like a pitbull she wouldn't let it go until she had all the details. He chuckled lightly, remembering that Emmett gave him that exact description of his wife.

Before anymore information could be thrown at her, a doctor walked in to the room. "Mrs. McCarty?"

"That's me," she whispered as she walked in the doctor's direction.

"Mr. McCarty is being wheeled out to the recovery room now. He might be out for a few hours, but will recover quickly." The doctor then explained that her husband would have to spend a few days in the hospital before he would be allowed to go home.

Before she could ask the question that was heavily weighing on her mind, Johnny asked his own series of questions. "Were you able to extract the bullet? Will there be any significant damage? How long will McCarty need to be in recovery before he can get back to work?"

That last question pushing her over the proverbial edge. "Is getting my husband back to work all you fucking care about? Does the fact that he just came out of surgery make no difference to you? Or, how about the fact that I knew nothing of this until a few hours ago?" The weight and pain of everything that'd happened in the short time caught up with her, causing her to once again collapse, but this time into the arms of her two daughters that cried along with their mother.

The strongest emotion that flowed through the girls was relief. They were relieved that their father would be okay, but they were angry with him for keeping such an important thing from them. They were afraid of what this would do to their famly, and worried about the health of their mother.

After giving Mr. McCarty's wife a sedative to calm her nerves, the doctor escorted her and her daughters into the recovery room so that they could be there when Mr. McCarty awoke. The doctor then returned to the surgical waiting room to answer all of the captain's questions.

_*****DL*****_

Feeling completely disoriented, Emmett slowly began to wake. He felt strange and didn't understand why. Then, as he became more aware of his surrounding, he remembered that the last thing before he lost consciousness was the gun fight in the warehouse. Taking time to listen to the sounds all around him, he found it surprisingly quiet. The only sounds he was able to make out were those of machines and beeping. He could also faintly hear the sound of his angels' voice. He felt sure that he must have died and gone to heaven because he knew it was impossible for his precious angel to be there with him. She knew nothing about his life or what he'd been doing for the last ten years.

When he heard words he knew for sure could not be said in heaven, he finally woke up completely. "Get. The. Fuck. Out!" He heard his angel scream at someone. She never screams—hell, she never curses for that matter, he thought. Whomever it was on the receiving end of that anger was sure to be in a lot of trouble.

"Mrs. McCarty, please. I know your upset, and I know that you have questions, but I really can't give them to you until after I have spoken with your husband." Emmett heard Johnny explain. In that instant, he knew that he too would soon be on the receiving end of that anger because if she was yelling at Johnny, it meant that she knew about him being an agent.

The sound of a groan coming from the room caused everyone to freeze what they were doing. Forgetting about the argument that had just taken place, everyone quickly made their way to Emmett's bedside. "Hey baby, your awake"

"Daddy!" both Amanda and Veronica cried as they wrapped their arms around their father as gently as they could.

"Hey, good to see you awake, big guy," Johnny greeted his friend and agent.

"What's going on?" Emmett wondered in a grainy voice. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Why are you fighting, angel?"

"Because this man does not have any business being in here right now," she said Emmett could hear animosity clear in her voice. He worried that they might not be able to get past the one thing he knew hurt her the most... the lies.

"Emmett, now that I know you are awake, I just want you to know that I still need to debrief you, but that can wait until you're feeling a little better. Also, I'm glad your okay and it wasn't worse." Emmett noticed something in Johnny's eyes but couldn't figure out what it could mean.

With that being said, Johnny walked out of the recovery room and hoped that his friend and colleague would be able to work everything out. Emmett's wife and family were clearly very upset and unhappy with what they'd found out.

Emmett turned to his angel to see pain in her eyes, not knowing if the pain was due to what she now obviously knew, or it was from seeing him in the hospital. He reached out and lightly touched the hand that was resting next to him.

"Angel?" she heard his soft voice ask. She knew that he was not only asking how she was doing with everything, but also if they were going to be alright. Unable to answer part of his question, she decided to explain what the doctors told her after his surgery.

Hearing how close he was to losing his life, Emmett thanked God and any other deity that was responsible for keeping him alive. He thanked the doctors that worked so quickly and diligently, as well as thanked the other agents that got him out of harm's way and into the hands of those who could help him in the hospital. She told him that the bullet entered the right thigh and hit the femoral artery causing a lot of blood loss in a short period of time. She also explained that were it not for the other officers at the scene that carried him out after he lost consciousness, he would have surely died that night. As it was, he was still going to be very weak from the blood loss and at risk of getting sick easily. The doctors said that he would have to be in the cast for a few weeks due to the fact that the bullet lodged itself in the femoral bone and had to be removed during surgery. His angel also explained that the doctors wanted to run some tests in a few days to make sure that he did not lose circulation to other necessary parts of his leg.

Seeing how overwhelming all the information she had given him was, Mrs. McCarty insisted that he rest and they would talk more afterward. She wanted answers to her many questions, but knew that making sure he recovered was a lot more important to her. Because above all else, she loved her husband dearly and completely.

_*****DL*****_

After a few days in the hospital, Emmett was ready to go home and finally put his time undercover behind him. He'd told his wife everything about his time undercover, and even though she was upset, she gave him hope that everything could be worked out. He was debriefed by Johnny as well, was informed of what happened after he was injured. Rosalie Hale had been taken in, and was currently being held without bail for not only her part in the shooting of an agent, but for all the charges pending against her. Thankfully, the only one's really hurt during the incident was Emmett and some of Rosalie's men.

Amanda and Veronica spent some time with their dad at the hospital while he was there, but knowing that he was going to be fine, they chose to go to school as normal and stay at their grandparent's house until their parents returned home.

Emmett was excited to be going home to be with his wife and daughters. The paperwork couldn't be done fast enough in his opinion. Even though he wouldn't really be able to do much other than sit around and watch TV until the cast came off, he was excited that he would be able to do those that with his angel. His excitement over being able to hold her and cuddle on the couch with her was palpable, but he could feel the underlying tension and aloofness that she had around him. It killed him to see the pain still fresh in her eyes, but he knew that one day soon all their troubles would be over for good.

Sadly, his wife didn't share the same feelings, but was hopeful that with counseling things could be as her husband hoped. She knew that for her own sake she needed to have the counseling. She also understood that her husband never lied to her on purpose; he had to do it because it was what his job demanded of him, but that didn't take away the hurt and the sting of being lied to for so many years.

The mistrust between them was a great big factor, and they both knew it would have to be fixed before everything was back to normal, but for Emmett, there was another thing that he knew he needed to do, too. So after days of deliberation, planning, and thinking, he came to what he thought was a suitable solution. So, with Amanda's help one afternoon, Emmett was able to get himself to the agency's main office.

"Emmett!" Johnny was surprised to see him in his office. He knew that Emmett was not cleared to work for at least another three months.

"Hey, Johnny, I need to really talk to you about something, so I'm hoping you have the time."

"Yeah, yeah, of course I have time for you." Johnny was hopeful for the reason of the visit.

"Great, listen, I'm going to cut to the chase. I can't do any more undercover work ever again. I refuse to leave my family or put my wife through any of that again, so, unless you can get me something working here in the office, please consider this my official resignation," Emmett said with determination, and he meant what he said. He was never going to put his wife through that kind of pain or deception again.

Johnny was happy that he'd prepared for this exact thing. He'd had a feeling that first night in the hospital that Emmett, or his wife, would ask for a change and that was exactly what he planned to give his best agent. "Well, then I hope you are prepared to move because we have an opening in our Miami branch for a captain," Johnny said with a hopeful, excited smile.

"Wow, Miami?" Emmett was surprised by the location, but excited to be going to such nice location, considering that it could've been worse. Knowing he had to discuss it with his angel first, but he had a good feeling that it would all work out nicely. If anything, he could play up the beautiful weather in Miami. So, with that new option to talk to his wife with, Emmett left the DEA building to go talk to his angel.

_*****DL*****_

Time passed quickly. Emmett and his family prepared themselves to move to the beautiful, sunny city of Miami, hopeful for a fresh start. He also prepared for the trial that was due to start the month before they needed to leave. During that course of time, Emmett was made aware of the fact that Rosalie Hale was expecting their child -a child that was conceived during his time undercover. As soon as he'd found out about the impending birth, he explained it to his wife. It caused a setback in the progress they'd made, but Emmett was able to salvage as much of his marriage as he could. His wife cried for days and refused to speak to him, feeling the deception once more, and this time there was proof in way of the child that was to be added to their family in a few short months. Emmett asked Johnny to keep tabs on everything involving the baby because it was his child after all, but kept his distance to help ease the pain on his wife.

The day of the trial finally arrived, and Emmett was to take the stand. As key witness for the State of Washington, he would be the first called and the one that would spend the most amount of days on the stand. His dutiful wife went with him and stood by his side the entire time. The moment he was called into the courtroom, she decided she wanted see the result of the last ten years and all the pain and hurt she went through. Upon walking into the courtroom, she was able to see the tall regal blonde that sat in the defendant's chair. She had an air of arrogance about her that she knew Emmett did not like in the least bit, helping her feel more secure that Emmett never harbored any feelings towards that woman.

For the safety of his family, both Emmett and Johnny requested that his real last name not be revealed, and that the undercover one be the one given to all parties involved. The DA, as well as the judge agreed with that provision, so there stood Emmett Cullen, the husband to Rosalie Hale not Emmett McCarty, the husband of Esme McCarty. It was easier than she ever thought to watch the man she loved explain what he'd been up to for ten years because she knew that the man that was on the stand was not the man that now shared her bed, her secrets, and her heart.

Once they left the courthouse and Emmett was done with his part in the trial, they agreed to put everything behind them and start anew. Esme accepted the fact that she couldn't not raise her beloved husband's child, so she made sure he knew how okay she was with it. She vowed not only to herself, but to him as well, to love that child as her own and never let that child feel or know any different. Emmett and Esme sat down with Amanda and Veronica to explain to them what was happening, and to let them know what they wanted to do. Both girls agreed to help their parents as much as they needed.

That night after making love to his wife for the first time since before the shooting, Emmett professed is undying love to his angel. "I love you angel, with all that I am, and all that I ever will be. What you have agreed to do, and what you put up with, no one will ever understand how important it is to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my soul, I thank you, and love you fully, wholly, and completely. You own my mind, body, and soul, my love."

With tears streaming down her face, Esme kissed her husband. "As I love you, more than I ever thought possible. More than I ever thought a woman could love a man. I love you."

_*****DL*****_

After that night, Emmett and Esme prepared the final details for the move to Miami. They were thankful that the new post would be waiting for him. He knew that positions weren't usually left open for as long as they'd needed this one to be held, but it couldn't be avoided, especially with the trial. With all that now behind them, Emmett and Esme only had to wait for their new son. Emmett was informed that Rosalie was expecting a boy not long after the trial. She was also due only a couple of months after their move, so the accommodations were made early.

Time passed quickly, and before Emmett knew it, he was boarding a plane to pick up his son from the prison infirmary where Rosalie Hale was to spend the rest of her natural born life. She'd been convicted on all counts, and lost any rights to her son. She resigned herself to the fate she was dealt, but made one request. She hoped that even though she tried to kill her son's father, he would agree especially since he was going to be the one raising the child from now on. Not seeing much harm in allowing the request, Emmett asked his angel her opinion on Rosalie's to name the baby after her late twin brother.

Emmett arrived home with Jasper Dale McCarty, a beautiful 8lbs, 13 oz. dirty blond, blue eyed, chubby cheeked boy on a warm Tuesday night in December. Esme and the girls doted on him constantly. Their love for that little boy was overwhelming and powerful, making Emmett blow up with pride and joy. He was so happy that not only his beautiful angel had forgiven his broken promises, but that his daughters were accepting as well.

_*****DL*****_

The years in Miami passed quickly, and Emmett was very happy and doing well in his position at the DEA office. Esme was happy raising little Jasper, and Amanda and Veronica were adjusting well. Before Emmett could blink, he was watching Amanda walk across a stage to get her high school diploma, and the next year they would be going through the same thing with Veronica as well as preparing to send Jasper to school for the first time. _I'm getting too old for this_, Emmett thought to himself. The realization that he had one child going into college, while another just starting out school baffled him.

Esme could see where her beloved husband's thoughts were going, and chuckled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mommy, did you and daddy have to dress in a strange dress and hat too?" Jasper asked his mother as he watched his oldest sister walk up the stairs.

"Yes, baby, your daddy and I also did that, and you will do it someday, too," Esme looked at her son, only seeing the precious little boy that belonged to her husband. Placated with that answer, Jasper looked back to the crowd of people in the front of the room.

"Are you sure you're ready to let him go next year?" Emmett whispered into his wife's ear. He knew full well that the look on her face was one of pain, sorrow, pride and joy.

"As long as I have you by my side, my love, I can deal with anything"

"That you can, my angel, that you can."

THE END

_*****DL*****_

AN: As always a very special thank you to my beta prettykittyartist, that without her this little story would have no comma's or make much sense.

Also to all the ladies hosting this little contest thank you for giving me an excuse to play with Emmett and see what it would be like if he were with Esme.


End file.
